Awakening
by kitty-ray
Summary: Juvia Lockser thought that she was just a normal girl with a normal life. You know, crushing on boys, playing on school sports teams, and hanging out with friends. But that changed when she found out that she's part of the legendary Water Clan along with her crush, Gray and that she is the supposed guardian of Zeref. This just got complicated. Gruvia, Nalu, Gale, Jerza, and others.


**Kitty: I got this idea while in the pool, and I wanted to do something with Juvia.**

**Juvia: Juvia thanks you, Kitty, for thinking of me!**

**Kitty: You're welcome, Juvia!**

**Levy: Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail. Only the names of Juvia's parents, grandfather, and aunt and the plot. She thanks you for reading this!**

**Kitty: P.S. There's a lot of OOC in this. And Juvia doesn't talk in third person. *gasp* *shock* I know.**

* * *

"_Now remember, Juvi, these two pieces must never be connected. Do you know what would happen if they are?" Juvia's grandfather asked her. The small girl shook her head, her wide eyes looking up at her grandfather. The man smiled at her. He patted her head before continuing. "Something really bad would happen if you do. It would awake the legendary Zeref. No one wants that, now do they?" She shook her head again before giggling. _

"_Dad!" her mother called out. The two looked towards the kitchen opening. Juvia's mother stood there, her hands on her hips as she looked at her dad with accusing eyes. "I thought I told you to stop telling Juvia these things! She's only five years old! She can't know these things yet!"_

_The old man stood up from his rocking chair and walked over to his blue haired daughter. She crossed her arms at him. "I don't have much longer, Lynn. I'm afraid that when I pass on, you won't be able to tell her the things that she needs to know. You know that if we don't teach her, she's going to find out on her own, whether it is by you on accident or someone like us." _

_Lynn looked towards Juvia. The small girl cocked her head. She was sure that her mother would pick her up in her warm arms, take her into her bedroom, and stay with her until she fell asleep like she normally does. But it didn't happen. Her mother just went back to her conversation, completely ignoring the small girl._

"_Dad… When the time is right, I will tell her."_

"_Did you tell Jordan yet?"_

"_No…"_

"_He's your husband. You have to tell him about our family. I told your mother before I proposed to her. You should've told him before you got married." Juvia's grandfather said. The woman waved her father off before going to Juvia. She picked her up and settled her into her arms. "I don't need your ridiculing, Dad. I'm going to tell her when she's older. Not you, or Sissy, or Mom. No one will tell her but me, got it?"_

_The man sighed and nodded. Lynn smiled and was about to turn around to the hallway when the kitchen door opened. Standing in the doorway was Juvia's father, Jordan. He took off his rain soaked coat and placed it onto the coat rack before looking at everyone. "Damn," he said. "That's quite the storm out there. The weather man didn't say anything about rain." _

_Juvia smiled and struggled to get out of her mother's grasp. "Daddy!" she cried. Jordan grinned and walked over to her. He grabbed her and spun the small girl around, making the girl burst into giggles and screams. The man stopped after a bit to look at his wife and father-in-law. "Bo. It's nice to see you here. We weren't expecting you to be here, were we, Honey?" _

_Lynn shook her head. Bo smiled. "Oh, I'm just on my way to Naomi's place for a few days, and I thought that I would just stop by and say hello. It started to rain, so here I am. I'll be out of your hair in the morning." Jordan nodded before giving Juvia back to her mother. He gave a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight to everyone._

_His wife waited until he was in the other room before going back to her father. "I'm not sure if I should trust you or if I should kick you out of my house. Now, I'm going to take Juvia to bed. Don't do anything until I get back," she told him. When she was about halfway to the small girl's room, Bo said something to her that made her stop walking. "If she doesn't learn how to control it, they will come for her, and they _will_ kill her." Lynn spun around and narrowed her eyes. "And the best way to control it is not knowing about it. This family fucked up my life, and I'm not about to let it fuck up hers. Goodnight, Dad."_

* * *

Someone shot the gun, signaling to the swimmers to start. Juvia jumped into the water that was heated up by the sun. The free style stroke was her favorite out of all of them, and it was her best. She was good at swimming in general. Her mother didn't want her to try out for the swim teams while her father was glad that she was doing a sport (or a Lockser family tradition as he calls it.)

Before she knew, Juvia was already at the wall. She flipped and went back doing the backstroke. It wasn't her best stroke, but she figured that if she just kept her eyes to the glass roof, she'll be able to tell where she was. That never works. Her arms or head always hits the wall because she would be off daydreaming or too focused. Just like always, her arm hit the wall pretty hard. The blue haired girl corrected herself so she can look at Coach Aquarius. She grabbed her goggles and swimming cap and took them off, revealing blue eyes and curly hair that's now wavy due to the water.

"Did I win?" she asked. Coach Aquarius nodded and smirked. "Come on out of there!"

Juvia smiled and pushed herself up onto the cement floor. She draped her dripping hair over her shoulder and tried to wring out the water. It bugged her when her hair was wet. To her, it felt like it was a thousand times heavier when it was wet then dry. She braided the blue locks. That was her last race of the day so she didn't have to put her cap and goggles back on.

The bluenette walked up to her equally blue haired coach. "Coach Aquarius!" she called. The coach turned around with her scowl settled on her face, but it softened when she saw that it was her prized winner. "Can I go to my friend's archery competition?"

"Who's your friend?"

"Y-your niece…"

The scowl settled back on her face. Aquarius Stella is not only the swim team coach or Magnolia High; she is also the one and only aunt of Lucy Heartfilia, the school's top archer. But if you mention the girl's name, you are in for a world of hurt. It had to do with some family problems. It was no secret that she didn't like the girl.

Coach Aquarius sighed and nodded. "Go ahead," she said. "But it's only because you don't have any more races." Juvia smiled and went on her way. She ran into the girl's locker room. Her locker was all the way at the end with her gray bag bearing the green school's symbol-the 'Fighting Fairies'. It was an unfortunate name, but they're one of the top schools in the district or maybe the whole state.

Juvia took off her green and black swimsuit and dried off. Only when she's alone in the dressing room she would dry off without a suit on. She changed into the school's grey hoodie, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. The girl put her shoulder length hair into a high ponytail, grabbed her bag, and walked out of the locker room. She looked up at the score board. _Just two more races to go then we take it for the win!_ She thought.

Grinning to herself, she ran out of the aquatic center and towards the archery fields. Even though Magnolia High is a public school, it offers archery as one of the main sports, along with golf, swimming, lacrosse, cross country, and soccer. Lucy was one of the top archers (third in the school), Erza Scarlet was great at golf and other things, and some guy named Jet was the fastest runner on every team he could join.

The archery competition was about to start when Juvia got there. Lucy was the first one up. She shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gazes. Lucy never did like large crowds watching her.

The announcer said some things that Juvia couldn't really understand. She just watched as Lucy raised her recurve bow (as Lucy told her) and drew the bow. It seemed like forever for Lucy to release the arrow. It flew towards the target and hit near the middle but not quite. Juvia smiled. Her friend always had a knack for things like this. Neither of them knew where it came from. It was always there.

After some time, the competition was over. Juvia met up with Lucy after the stands were empty. "You were great!" Juvia said. The blonde smiled and stroked her braid. "Really? I didn't win, though," she said while blushing. The two laughed.

"C'mon." Lucy said. "Let's go meet up with Levy at 8 Island for pizza."

* * *

Levy was sitting in her usual corner with a huge stack of books in the library. She wore her usual red reading glass with her light blue hair in a ponytail to keep it from falling in her face. The small girl was too into her book and failed to notice her best friends standing in front of her.

"Levy?" Lucy said, startling her. The blue haired girl jumped and gave a little scream. She placed a hand over her heart as if she was trying to settle it. "Wh-what's happening?" she frantically asked. Her friends laughed at her. Lucy grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the chair. "C'mon. We're going to 8 Island. Leave your books here. Everyone just takes them anyways."

Levy pouted when she was moved away from her precious books. They were her favorite things in the world, and she was always being taken away from them. "My books…" she cried. Lucy laughed and tugged harder.

* * *

8 Island is where everyone goes to after school, after a game or meet, or just to hang out. It was owned by perverted old man who used to be in some top secret organization or something. Some say that he's still a part of it. Others say that's he crazy old bat and made everything up.

"I want pepperoni."

"I want just cheese."

"I want anchovies!"

Lucy and Levy turned to Juvia. She blushed at the sudden attention. She couldn't help that anchovies were her favorite pizza topping. Her friends shook their heads, laughed, and went back to debating whether or not if they should get individual pizzas or just one big one.

The door opened behind them. All three girls turned to look at who it was, and were not disappointed. Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster came into the pizza parlor. Juvia and Levy had a crush on two of the boys, while Lucy wasn't too keen on their popularity status. The hottest guys are the popular guys. Who would have ever guessed?

Juvia started to drool a little. Gray was her one true love. She had a crush on him since first grade when he went to go get her charm that she got from her grandfather back from some bullies (who ironically became his friends) and gave it to her. She still remembers what he said to her that day. _Be careful. That looks very important._

The charm was the Yang half of the Ying Yang. She made it into a bracelet to keep it away from the Ying half that was kept around her neck. Never had she tried to put the two pieces together and disregard her grandfather's warning. Although he's dead, she still loves him dearly.

"Earth to Juvia! Earth to Juvia! Anyone in there?" Levy knocked on Juvia's forehead. Juvia blinked her blue eyes. "Huh?"

Levy placed her hands on her hips. She gave a lopsided smile and raised an eyebrow. "Stop acting like a drooling love sick puppy and pick out your pizza," she said while pointing to the board. Juvia wiped her mouth to check for drool before looking up at the colorful menu. She still wanted her anchovy pizza, but the pasta salad did look good.

"Just fucking order so I can get some damn food already, Juvia!" Gajeel yelled at her. The girl pouted before telling the bored cashier her order.

Gajeel Redfox was not the kind person, this she knew very well. They've known each other since they were toddlers and their parents wanted them to become friends. That idea was quickly tossed when Gajeel poured sand on top of Juvia's head when both families decided to go to the beach so many years ago. Although they would not admit it, they do look out for each other. Gajeel just has a strange way of doing it.

"You're so fudging lucky that you're 'friends' with Gajeel. I can barely get past 'Move it, Shrimp!'" Levy said as she dropped her voice low to imitate the large teen. The taller bluenette laughed before they delved into a conversation about him. Lucy rolled her eyes as she watched her friends go pick out a table. _Idiots. But yet I love them_, she thought.

The blonde was tasked with waiting for the group's food at the counter, as it was Levy's turn last time. It was certainly boring just standing there with nothing to do. So she did what any other teenage girl would do. She pulled out her phone.

"Hi!" a very annoying voice said to her. "I'm Natsu! What's your name?" Lucy looked up from her phone to glare at the boy. "Lucy. What do you want?"

Natsu cleared his throat before speaking again. "I just wanted to say hi…" he mumbled and looked away. The blonde inwardly groaned. _I have to speak to him, don't I? _She asked herself.

_You don't have to, but his feelings would be hurt. Try to be nice, Miss Lucy! _She gasped, causing Natsu to turn back to her. Pointing at the boy in front of her, Lucy stared at him. "Di-did you say something? Like just now? About hurt feelings or shit?"

The pink haired boy just looked at her like she was crazy. Hitting her lightly on the head, he told her that he didn't and that she just sounds like a weirdo.

"_Number 38. Number 38, your orders is ready."_ The same bored cashier called out. Lucy turned away from the boy in front of her to grab the tray full of Juvia's pasta and her and Levy's pizza. Her friends already got their drinks so that's a load off of what she needed to carry. She passed by Natsu without a second thought of their short conversation but nearly stopped when she thought he said something again. The blonde passed it off as part of her imagination.

"Lucy! What took you so long?!" Levy said as she reached for a slice of pizza. Juvia shoved her pasta into her mouth before asking the same thing. Laughing at her friends, Lucy took her own slice then responded. "Natsu Dragneel came up to me and asked for my name. And the stupid cashier doesn't know how to properly hand people their food."

They all laughed at that. It was one of Lucy's many jokes. After a while of laughing, joking, and eating, Lucy placed her head on her hand and looked out the window. "Do you two want to know what I think Natsu said earlier?" The bluenettes nodded their heads vigorously. "What did he say? What did he say?" Levy demanded. The blonde haired girl placed her hand down and turned back to her friends.

"Think he said… Nova."

* * *

**Kitty: I have been working on this since the beginning of my summer (somewhere between the end of May and early June) and I am finally finished!**

**Gajeel: Ya know, if ya worked regularly, it would've been finished earlier.**

**Kitty: Shut the fuck up, Gajeel. I didn't ask for your opinion. Anyway, review please! They make me dance!**


End file.
